


Plus One Makes Three

by longlostintentions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, This is just pure cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlostintentions/pseuds/longlostintentions
Summary: When you get home, Nyx has a surprise for you. Well, let's be real, it's for him.This is just a drabble sequel/add on to my longer fic "The Most Carefully Laid Plans"But it feels like you could probably enjoy it on it's own too.





	Plus One Makes Three

     When you stepped inside the apartment and slipped your shoes off, you were pleased to see Nyx was already home, sitting on the couch. Your muscles were sore and you'd worked so many houses that day you just wanted to get off your feet.

“Hey, welcome home,” he called from the couch, not looking away from the tv. You smiled and walked closer then stopped dead in your tracks. You blinked, just to make sure you were seeing right. The look he gave you when you took out your whiteboard was passive, but you could see a telltale spark of mischief in his eyes.

_Nyx_

_What is that?_

He couldn't hold back a very slight grin, but he simply blinked at you.

“What are you talking about?” he asked innocently. You narrowed your eyes at his shoulder.

_I mean that_

you punctuated the sentence with a point. He looked over like he'd just noticed it.

“It's called a kitten, ____.”

     The damned thing was making it its holy mission to melt your heart as it mewled on cue, making you smile. The thing was tiny, resting on his shoulder and fervently rubbing its face on his rough cheek. He reached up and stroked a finger under its chin, making it look a little blissful. You knew that feeling.

_Nyx why did you bring home a kitten?_

His eyes shifted away guiltily.

“Uh... I thought you could use a friend here when I'm gone for a while,” he claimed. You grinned and went over to sit next to him. His arm went around you and he kissed you, but so did the kitten. Its soft nose sniffed you cautiously before administering a soft lick (and then a bite) onto your cheek.

_Yeah right_

_It totally roped you into taking it home_

_You're such a sucker_

He sighed.

“Alright, yeah. I found him in the alleyway. But he's pretty cute, right?” he asked hopefully. You plucked it off his shoulder by the scruff and it batted at you sleepily. You nuzzled its soft head, it seemed recently bathed, then let it down on your lap.

_Okay_

_He's pretty perfect_

You laughed as it did a wobbly walk back over to Nyx's lap where it collapsed and he pet it hypnotically.

_But all that talk about him being my friend is bullshit_

_He is clearly your cat_

Nyx shrugged.

“What's mine is yours.”

 


End file.
